Forgiveness
by needingfreedom
Summary: His constant bullying wore her down. One day, she just snapped. A month later she returns to school and is greeted by a new man; who imprints on her. Paul spent months putting Piper through hell, he has to prove to her that he's changed...but will she be able to forgive him? Paul/OC
1. Snapping

_**So apparently I'm just in the Paul loving mood. Please check out my other story "When Fire Meets Fire" and leave a review. But back to this story : ). This first chapter pains me to write. I LOVE Paul, and believe that even though he's a hot head, he's still an amazing man and will show that. But in order to show the good I have to show the bad. Hang in there, and trust me, it gets better.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…**_

Keep your head down. Don't respond. Just do your work. All advice I'd heard over and over in an attempt to deal with bullies. Let me just clear all that up right now; it doesn't change a damn thing. Not when the bully is Paul Lahote. Not when his only apparent joy in life is pushing me ever so closer to the impending edge.

Today was no different.

"Yo' Ginger!" He called, a devilish grin growing on his face. And if you're curious, my name is Piper. Ginger simply refers to my hair color, and how I have "no soul". It sounds like a stupid joke, but it starts to wear you down. I kept my head down and didn't respond, which he apparently took as a challenge. "Bitch, look at me when I'm talking to you." The cafeteria had fallen dead silent now.

I gripped my tray tighter, wishing someone would be kind enough to either slide down and give me a seat, or stand up for me. No one did though. No one wants to sit with Paul's target…or the only white girl in school.

So let me backtrack and explain. I'm half Quileute, supposedly. My mother slept with a Quileute man who promptly left her. My mother, white, raised me for three years. Some things happened and she died. Since then I've been living with her best friends, basically my parents. But, my skin tone was so light I looked tan, not Quileute. Maybe that was why Paul picked me…

"Ginger!" Paul's voice grew louder as he quickly approached. I looked around, struggling to find a way out, but there were no teachers in sight.

My head jerked back and I let out a whimper as Paul wrapped his hand through a fistful of my hair. He then spun me and tossed my tray of food forward, smashing on my shirt. As the tray itself fell to the ground and I swallowed thickly. I had spent a little less then a month saving for it, and now there was a beautiful Monday Surprise stain.

"You going to cry now?" His face hovered over mine, taunting me, gray eyes burrowing into mine. When I didn't answer he grabbed a fistful of my shirt, pulling me up.

"Paul, please." I whimpered, pawing at his hands. My vision blurred and I fought back the tears; he loved tears.

"Oh, beg Ginger." The smirk returned. "Beg for forgiveness."

"Teacher!" One of his buddies called from behind.

Paul scrunched his face, spat in mine, then pushed me down. I slid a few feet on the cool floor. "It really would be easier if you were just dead." Then he turned and was gone.

"Oh Piper." My guidance councilor, Mr. Mulk, walked over and extended me his hand. I took it and he hoisted me to my feet.

I angrily swiped at my spilt tears, hugging myself. "Paul Lahote needs to be expelled." The words tumbled out of my mouth and I didn't even think about them. I was right, he needed some form of punishment.

"Sweetie, he probably just likes you." He gave me a smile and dusted off my shoulders in a patronizing manner. "You know how boys are."

"Are you kidding me right now?" I shoved his hands away. "This has been going on for _months, _and no one does anything about it! Now you tell me he likes me?" I shook my head and turned on heel, running. Away from Mr. Mulk. From the pain. But most of all from Paul.

When I got home I instantly noticed that I was alone. It just made everything easier, because my mind was set. I couldn't do this anymore.

I grabbed the chef knife out of the knife block and scurried up to the bathroom. Moving inside, I drew a hot bath. While it was running I looked at myself in the mirror, hating what I saw. Frizzy red hair, chunky, face that was ugly yet I couldn't put my finger on why, and flat chested. Why would any guy like me?

With that thought, I yanked my cross off my neck and placed it in the sink, feeling sick to just look at it. I always had a cross on, just to keep me connected with God, kept me on the holy path. Guess that would change now.

Turning, I shut off the water and lowered myself into the scolding water, still fully clothes. I felt the soaked cloth pull me down, dragging me to the bottom. Picking up the knife, I spun it in my hands. The more I thought of this, the more likely I would be to stop it. Then the emotions hit me like a wrecking ball. Pain. Sorrow. Then peace.

"It really would be easier if you were just dead." I mumbled Paul's words from today. As they left my lips, the knife made a quick swipe on my left wrist. I cried out at the pain, then bit my lower lips and clenched my fist. The blood trickled down my wrist then dripped into the water, taking with it my life.

Switching hands, I poised the knife over my right wrist. "Your parents hated you so much they left you to die." Those words hurt more than the blade ever could, because it was wrong. "No one likes you" "You'll never be loved" "Ugly bitch" "Gingers are freaks".

One insult after another left my lips, the memories as painful as the cuts. And now I was sobbing.

Placing the blade on the edge of the tub, I slunk down into the water, letting my wrists soak in the water, screaming in pain. The water was no longer water, but a bath of blood. My blood.

Black dots started to plague my vision and my sense of sound started to fade, ever sound seeming to be coming through cotton balls. The pain faded with my senses.

The last thing I saw was my mother sprinting into the room, mouth open in a scream and a phone pressed to her ear.

"I love you." I managed to whisper before it all went black.

"Is she really back?" Paul asked as he pushed his food around with his fork, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"I don't see why not. It's been a month since…" Jake let the idea hang in the air, not wanting to let the words leave his own mouth. Paul had really grown in the last month, in more ways than physical. He went through the change since the Cullen's were around, and realized how much of an ass he had been to people.

"Guys." Jared tilted his head and everyone turned in the direction.

There she stood, eyes sweeping for something unknown. Her once red hair that trailed down her back looked hastily chopped and jet black. She used to be on the curvier side, but now looked so sickly and frail. No longer did the familiar cross hang on her neck.

Suddenly her sea green eyes snapped to Paul's smoke gray. His heart stopped, every other person in the room faded out, sounds turned down until he only heard her breath, only saw her. Her eyes cut away and he watched as she sped out of the room. The moment she was out of site everything else snapped back into focus.

"She doesn't look so good." He heard Quil mumble, and he turned, messing with his food once more.

"Hey, you okay?" Embry nudged him, giving him a look. "You look like you're gonna puke."

"I'm fine." He snapped, not looking up from his food. Everyone fell silent eating their food, giving him time to cool down.

They didn't know what had just happen. Didn't know what Paul had felt. And they never would have known that Paul Lahote had just fallen in love.


	2. Welcome Back

_**You all make me so happy! Holy crap, my heart literally stopped when I checked the reviews…five in less than a day? Ten in what…three days? That's insane! I never get reviews like that! Thank you so much, I love you all so much and hope I do you all justice. If there is anything you want to see or anything like that, let me know. And noblebeauty, don't die! Hope you all love it!**_

I fiddled with the sleeves on my sweatshirt, eyes glued to the paper in front of me. Fighting the urge to fidget, I tried to keep my attention on anything but the people obviously staring at me. It was like a was in a zoo, people watching me and contemplating whether or not to toss a peanut in to tempt the creature. I just wanted the floor of the study hall to drop out under me.

Since I'd missed so much time out of school, all of my time for the new few weeks would be spent in this room, with other students switching in and out with the bells. Everyone would get a front row view of the freak in study hall. The girl who tried to kill herself. Joy.

My biggest fear was that _everyone _would be filtering out each day. That included the biggest jerks in the school; Paul and his gang. And they wasted no time welcoming me back.

Everyone fell silent and I heard the door open. My head didn't move, merely the pencil as I struggled to wrap my head around the math set in front of me. I swear the room collectively held its breath, footsteps thudding on the ground. It wasn't until the footsteps halted and came into my view that I realized they were walking towards me.

"Piper…" A deep voice softly murmured to me, and I couldn't help it, my eyes cut upwards, fearing the worse. I won't lie, I breathed a sigh of relief when I recognized Seth's face, not Paul.

But man has Seth changed. This used to be a small gangly kid, long black hair that passed my current length, and always sweet. Yeah he followed Paul and his kids around like a lost puppy, but he never was mean…just watched. But now, he was over six foot, buffed out and hair cut close to his head.

Even though he wasn't Paul, I had no desire to talk to him. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be here, I'd be home schooled. Never have to be subjected to this, and have to see Paul again. Of course, fate didn't have the same idea. Lowering my head once more, I absentmindedly started to write numbers and letters, pretending to do the assignment.

"Piper, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm glad your back." His voice was only a whisper, but it sounded like a shout in the dead silent room. "We're all glad your back."

I bit the snaky response back and didn't move. He sighed, turned and left just as the lunch bell rang. Surprisingly, it took two minutes before anyone moved. They all waited for me to do something, break down or anything, and when I didn't they gave up and left.

Once the door shut I sighed and sat up straight, pushing my black hair out of my face. I couldn't do this everyday. Maybe I could just find an empty classroom and hide out there for the rest of my high school career.

The door opened again and I froze, angry as my eyes wandered to the door, which was when I became terrified. Paul Lahote strolled in and I instantly ducked my head, yanked my hood over my head, and slid my sleeves up to cover my hands.

"Piper, can we talk?" I didn't respond, instead I feverishly wrote on the page, strokes contorting and becoming scribbles as I struggled to steady out my breathing. We were the only ones in the room, and he had changed like Seth. He terrorized me before, now he was the size of Godzilla. Anything he wanted to do, he could.

When he realized I wasn't going to answer, he pulled a chair up to my desk and I tiled my head away, groaning and moving as far from him as I could in the chair. "Please Piper. I know I was an ass." I shrugged away from him, but my pencil stilled. My brain was racing and I couldn't' keep up. Couldn't keep my heart from burning by the still oh too fresh wounds he was pulling at.

"Talk to me." His voice grew sterner, and I stood, pushing the chair away. My hands moved in a frenzy as I scrambled to pick up my papers, no small feat when the hands were trembling. Reaching out, his large hand gently cupped mine, making me freeze. "Piper…"

Yanking my hand away I clutched my papers to my chest and back stepped, hood falling as I looked at him, wide eyed. "N-no." Closing my eyes I sighed as my voice quivered.

"Why not?" He stood and I couldn't tell if it was confusion or anger in his voice. I'd only known anger from him before.

Eyes still closed, I answered, "You ruined my life." With that, I yanked my bag farther up my arm and ran off down the hall, ending up in the bathroom. Once inside, I moved into the handicapped stall and pressed my back to the wall, sliding to the ground. Tears streamed down my face and I angrily wiped them away.

Paul walked out of the study hall and slowly wound his way to the cafeteria. He knew this wouldn't be easy. He didn't know how the imprint thing worked. Honestly, he wasn't even sure if he had imprinted, and he sure as hell wasn't about to ask the pack at it. Not after everything he'd done and said about imprinting.

But, he had to have imprinted. His head skipped a beat when he saw her, a magnetic pull guided him to her, and even now he felt her pain, her sorrow. _He _had done that pain to her, and he couldn't take that back. When he tired to talk to her, try to see what she was feeling and if he even could reach her. Now she was hiding somewhere, and by the feel of it, crying.

He really was an ass.

With that lovely thought, he entered the room and sat down next to the rest of the pack, slinking down in the chair. Everyone's eyes flicked to him, then went back to their tasks. It was weird. Before everyone watched him in fear of his wrath. Now they do it out of habit, and fear of his size, but knowing what lurked underneath. He hated it.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake gave him a look as Quil nudged the latecomer a tray of food. Paul picked up a fry and looked at it with disdain.

"Nothing." His answer was curt, but he might as well have had a flashing sign that read _LIAR._

"Paul." Embry, fearing for his friends wellbeing.

"The baby is falling for someone." Leah grumbled between bites of her sandwich.

"Watch it Leah." Paul bit back, pushing his tray across the table.

"Who?" Quil leaned forward, then proceeded to scan the room. "Is it Becca?" One of Paul's one night stand.

"I've got patrol." He stood quickly, causing the chair to fly back until it connected with the closest table…nearly across the room. Everyone's eyes flew to him, to which he just made fists of trembling hands and stormed out.

Once he made it outside and out of anyone's line of view he took off in an inhuman speed jog. The moment he reached the protection of the free line he shed his clothes, hastily tying it to his leg for later. Not soon enough he phased, growling lowly at four paws hit the ground.

_Paul, you're early. _Sam's thoughts invaded his own and Paul started to create his wall, brick by brick, in an attempt to black out his Alpha.

_Give you a break. _He started to run, wind blowing through his silver fur as he tried to push his thoughts away, at least until they were only his thoughts. Oh how he wished a leech wandered into their land. He needed to kill something.

_Paul, what's going on?_

_Drop it Sam. Go spend time with Emily. _With that Sam phased back into human, and Paul let out a breath, head swimming.

Piper wouldn't talk to him. She hated him. Feared him. Yet she wouldn't leave his mind.

What was he going to do?


	3. Give Him A Chance

_**What happened to my lovelies? Those ten who reviewed on my story and made my day? Where did you all go? I miss you! Come back!**_

"How was your day?" My come to be parents asked as I entered our new house. I wove my way around boxes that were piled high, a reminder of the life that once was.

"He talked to me." My voice was quiet but stern as I dropped my bag onto the chair and pulled myself onto the counter.

"Oh honey." My mom turned and passed me a cookie and gave me a weak smile. "How are you?"

I picked up the cookie and spun it in my hand. "He has the audacity to talk to me. To think he can just come over and say he's sorry." I dropped the cookie onto the counter and pushed off. "I have to go."

"Where?" My dad asked, looking me over.

"I don't know…the beach." It was the first place that came to my mind, and I decided it would work just fine. "I'll be back by sundown." With that I moved down the short hallway and turned into my room, instantly depressed at what I saw.

I wanted our old house back. The one I grew up in since I was little. Two stories, huge backyard, my own bathroom, and the biggest rooms you'd ever see on the reservation. Now it's a small cramped trailer home. All because of me.

Pushing that thought our of my mind I looked around my room. Yanking a drawstring bag out from under my twin bed, then tossed it into the middle of the bed. I then fished around in my nightstand, pulling out a notebook that had papers shoved in every which way, followed by three freshly sharpened pencils. All went into the bag.

Pulling the bag closed and onto my back, I picked up the black case from the corner of my room and made my way back into the main room. "Piper." My mom called. I turned and she held up a brown bag. "In case you get hungry."

I smiled weakly and took it in my free hand. "Thanks." Then I dipped my head and hurried outside.

After a few minutes of walking I found myself at the beach. Plopping myself down on a fallen log, I dropped my bag of food and notebook, propping the case on my legs. Opening it, I smiled softly and pulled my acoustic guitar out and pick, placing the case at my feet.

Softly strumming the instrument I hummed, eyes closing at the beautiful sound. I played a few chords before bending down to pull out my notebook. Opening it, I looked at my prior songs, spinning a pencil around in my fingers.

I added a new line then began to strum my guitar again, quietly singing.

_The world is spinning round and round_

_And I feel like I'm going _

_Down, down, down._

_And I feel like I'm drowning_

_In all of my pain._

_And I just can't find my way_

_Out of here…_

"Didn't know you could sing or play." A deep voice came behind me, startling me.

I turned, dropping my pick into the sand, but making sure to keep a firm grip on my guitar so it didn't have the same fate. After a moment I realized it was Embry and I relaxed, but only slightly. "What are you doing here?" My voice shook slightly and I turned away from him, using the toe of my sneakers to search for the pick.

"I heard you were back." I didn't respond. "I'm sorry for what happened. I just wanted you to know that…" He sighed. "I didn't do any of that stuff."

I bent down and picked up the pick. "I know." Him and Quil didn't do anything. Actually, they didn't even hang out back then.

"Then are we…" I heard the sand shuffle as he made his way closer.

"I have no reason to be mad at you." I strummed the guitar again and sighed.

"Really?" I felt my seat shift and looked to see him sitting on the edge, head dipped slightly.

"Why do you hang out with him?" I grumbled, turning my attention to the gentle waves crashing on the shore. Embry and I had been as close to friends as you can get without actually being friends…same with Quil. We'd had classes together since grade school, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had a crush on him at one time or another.

"It's…a long story." He rubbed the back of his neck and then dropped his hand. "I'm sorry, about everything. If I would have known-"

I angrily strummed, causing an ugly sound to come out. "Nothing would have changed. I just relived hell today, and I'd appreciate it if you dropped the pity."

"How are you?"

"I've been better." I ran my hands through my hair. "What happened to all of you guys?"

He gave me a look. "What do you mean?"

"The hair cut. Sudden muscles." I smiled and laughed slightly, and I saw a smile from him as well.

"It's been a long month, Piper."

I nodded. "Trust me, I know."

He gently nudged me and I looked at him. "I like your hair cut." I smiled and laughed softly.

"Do you?"

"I'd love to hear you sing again."

I nodded, then picked up the bagged lung. "Hungry?" He raised a brow. "Take it, I'm not hungry."

"In that case." He smirked and took the food.

I smiled slightly and flipped through the notebook to a happier song I'd be okay with him hearing. As I played he just quietly listened as he munched on the food. It was then that I decided I could trust some people, and that maybe Embry and I could actually become friends.

Paul sat up on the cliff, in human form, listening to Piper's songs. He was furious that Embry was able to get close to her when she ran from him, but he understood. Still, unless he did something fast, he'd lose her forever.

That thought alone broke his heart.

He sat, arms wrapped around his knees, ears straining to hear the music down on the beach. With all of his focus on Piper, he didn't notice the figure moving up behind him. "Paul." He turned quickly and saw Sam standing, looking down at him.

"What?" He snapped, wanting to be alone.

"What is going on with you?" Sam stood at his full height, looking down at his rebellious pack mate.

"Nothing." He turned away, wanting to keep his feelings to himself.

"Paul." Sam's voice deepened as the Alpha command rang out.

Paul cringed wanting to fight it, but all instincts telling him otherwise. He dipped his head. "I…might have imprinted."

"What? On who." Sam was surprised. Imprinting was thought to be a rare occurrence, but seemed to be running rampant among the small pack. Sam with Emily, Quil with Claire, and now Paul with someone? And as mean as it might be, Sam never thought Paul would ever find someone.

Paul itched his head, unable to refuse to answer. "…Piper."

"Are you serious Paul? Do you understand what you did to that girl?"

Suddenly Paul was on his feet and in his face. "Of course I know what I did. Do you think I don't? It's tearing me apart, and she's terrified of me! She won't look at me! Talk to me! And I can't get her off of my mind!" He began to shake with rage.

"If you're serious, we can help you."

Paul angrily ran his hands over his face and yanked at his hair. "Of everyone in the fucking world, it had to be her. Sam, I made her want to die."

"We'll get through this." He said softly.

"I don't know Sam…" He looked out over the cliff and towards the beach where Piper continued to sing. "I destroyed her life."


	4. Intervention

"So…" Embry stood as the sun finished setting. "We're having a bonfire tomorrow. You should come."

I shook my head and packed up my guitar, standing. "You're not bad. Actually, neither are Quil or Seth. But the rest of them…" I yanked my bag on. "No."

"Come on, we're all different. Trust me." There was a wolf howling off in the distance and I sighed. Wolves apparently took over La Push about a month ago. There were howls all throughout the day. "Well I guess I'll get going. See you Monday?"

Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah, sure." He turned and jogged off, and I slowly made my way back home.

Once I got home, I walked inside and shut the door, placing my stuff by it. "I'm back." There was no answer so I made my way into the kitchen. On the fridge was a note.

_Your father had another attack. We should be back later tonight or tomorrow morning._

I sighed and placed the note back onto the counter, then moved into my room. This happened more then I would like; my dad's attacks. Actually, they're seizures. No one knows the cause, all we know is that one day they very well may kill him.

There was a knock on the door and I froze in the hall, deciding whether to answer or not. I decided not to, but then they kept knocking. "Piper, it's Jake. Your parents wanted me to come check on you." Translation; you're parents don't want you alone because you might try to off yourself again. I guess I deserve it, but Jake was one of Paul's wingmen. "Piper, open up. I know you're in there."

Great. Sighing, I turned and walked back to the door, opening just wide enough to peek through. "I'm fine. You can go now."

"No, I have to stay here until they come back."

"No." I tried to shut the door but he slammed his hand out to stop me.

"I'm sorry about what happened. But I just want to make sure you're okay."

I gave him a look. "Ironic."

"Come on, just open up."

Grumbling to myself I opened the door and pointed to the couch. "You stay there, I'm going to my room."

"How you've been?" He moved towards the couch but refused to sit.

"Shitty." I grabbed my bag and guitar case. "And it just keeps getting worse."

"Listen, I'm sorry about all that's happened. But I think we should move past that all."

"Why did my parents call you again?"

"They called my dad. They're friends. He sent me." I started towards my room and he followed, like a lost puppy. "Seriously, I'm sorry for what happened. Can't we get past this?"

I opened my door and turned to look at him. "Give me one reason I should believe you've changed."

"Because I'm here. I'm apologizing. I want to make sure you're okay." He looked sincere and I sighed.

"Okay, I believe you." Why was I so damn forgiving? I wanted to be mad, to harbor all of my anger and just keep it boiling, but I couldn't. He apologized, shows that he means it.

And when it boils down to it, Paul was the only one I had a reason to be mad at. And if he tried hard enough, and meant it, I knew I'd eventually forgive him too. Doesn't mean I'd _like _him, or agree to be around him, but I'd forgive him.

But that would be years away, and I mean, come on. It's Paul. He would never apologize.

"Really?" He gave me a shocked look and I rolled my eyes, placing my guitar and bag in my room and grabbing a random book off my desk, then moving back into the hall.

"I'm not good at keep anger." I shrugged. "But it doesn't mean we're best friends or anything."

"Got it." He gave me a smile. "You're a nice kid, you know that?"

I ran a hand through my hair and flipped it, feeling the silk like strands slip through my fingers. "Don't call me kid. Just because you're a giant doesn't change the fact we're the same age." I tilted my head and we made our way into the living room. I sat in the armchair and he plopped down onto the couch. "You want a book?"

He scrunched his face and laugh. "Me? Read?"

Rolling my eyes I opened the book in my hands, Fahrenheit 451, to a random page. I virtually have it memorized. "Well there's no TV, so…"

"Really?" He tried to hide his shock.

"Nope." I kept my eyes on the book. "Can't afford it."

He paused for a moment. "Wait…what?"

"Nothing." I bit my lower lip. "Just…nothing."

"Emily, we need your help." Sam called as him and Paul walked into their cozy home.

"Hey boys." She turned away from the stove where she was making a meal big enough for however many pack members decided to show up. She was instantly wrapped in Sam's arms where they embraced in a kiss. Paul rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Don't worry about me. Just going crazy." He grumbled when they showed no sign of stopping.

Emily patted Sam's chest and he let her go. She smiled at him before turning her attention to Paul. "What's going on?" She turned and turned the stove off. "Want some food?"

"Yes, smells great." Sam smirked as she piled a plate high with mashed potatoes, rolls, and chicken.

"No thanks Em." Paul sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands. Emily and Sam exchanged looks. Paul never turned down off.

Emily passed Sam his plate and moved over to Paul, gently rubbing his back. Paul had a hard life, and Emily was someone who commonly helped him with his problems. "Paul, what's wrong?"

"I imprinted."

The unscarred side of Emily's face rose in a smile and she wrapped her arms around him. "Paul, that's great!"

"No, it's not." He grumbled in his hands.

She pulled back and looked between Sam and him. "Why not?"

"It's Piper." Sam muttered.

"So?" Emily scrunched her face in confusion, the gears clicking away. Then she started to put it together. "That girl…that tried to kill herself?" Paul made an odd sound, a mix of a growl and a whimper.

"Yes." He whispered.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Em…" Paul turned his head, gray eyes filled with sorrow as he met her brown ones. "I'm the one who bullied her…who…" He choked on his words and couldn't get them out.

"What?" Emily was filled with anger, an emotion that was rarely seen in the girl. "What did you do to that girl?"

"Em…" Sam stood and moved towards her. "He knows what he did was wrong. But now she's his imprint." His words were soft and soothing, but had little effect on the angered woman.

"Do you know what you did to that girl? And now you're going to put her through this?" She threw her hands up. "It's not easy being a wolf girl, Paul."

He turned to look at her once more. "Emily…I love her. And she can't even stand to be in the same room as me. And I don't know what to do."

She sighed and wrapped him in a hug. "I know Paul…she'll come around. It might just take a while."

"Emily…"

"We'll all help." She held him at arm length. "Once she sees the real you, she'll fall in love. We'll help, got that?"

Paul nodded and she hugged him once more.


End file.
